Library Door
by Asylum Sisters
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the annoying library door the two of us deal with at school! first fic! T to be careful!


Library door- hetalia style

_**Authors' not (right Monique?)**_

_**M: SHUT UP I ONLY MADE THAT TYPO ONCE!**_

_**C: once is worse than none**_

_**M: Will you quit pointing out every typo I make?**_

_**C: no. Anyway, we wrote this as kind of an inside joke. Basically our school's library door job is broken so it doesn't turn and you just pull on it to open but it bothers me to no extent. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Italy + Germany_

One day, Germany comes across a library he heard was good. Obviously aroused by his definition of "good library" being racism and porn he decided to check it out. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Italy shows up!

"Germany, will you read to me? Please Germany? Please?"

Puzzled, Germany looked at the library and sighed.

"Italy, I'm busy. Another time."

"aw, come on Germany. Come on!"

The frustrated nation proceeded to yelling at Italy about self-control.

_Russia_

Russia was in need a book about avoiding stalkers, Belarus was getting a little bad and it was time to step it up. The door to the library swung open in sheer terror of Ivan.

_Prussia + Canada_

Prussia had followed his brother to...Uhh...some building? He wasn't sure. He wasn't really paying attention. He walked up to the door of the place and ran into the door. He was confused.

"Why didn't this door open for me and my awesomeness?" he asked no one in particular. Canada, who had been walking by, saw this and went up to Prussia,

"Uh, Gil, you actually have to open the doo-" he was cut off by Prussia,

"No! This door should be opening itself for me!" Canada decided not to continuing arguing with the stubborn nation and decided to ask him something else,

"Why are you at the library anyway?"

"This is a library?"

_Liechtenstein and Switzerland_

Switzerland was in need of a new book about fire arms and, of course, Lilie was dragged along; weather she wanted to be there or not will remain a mystery. The siblings reached the door and Lilie reached out to open the door. Suddenly, Vash's hand shot out an yanks the door open, holding it open like a gentleman for his little sister. God forbid she touches other people's germs.

_Japan_

Japan was looking for a book on the culture of other countries. He walked up, opened the door, and entered without any issues.

_Greece_

Greece was in need a new quiet place and decided on the library. He walked to the door pulled on the handle and opened it. He took a step and passed out. The door swung closed on the sleeping nations torso as he lay in the doorway.

_Sealand and England_

England was taking little Peeter to the library to get a new book. England opened the door and stepped in avidly dictating something with tinkerbell, Peter bouncing behind him. Sealand ran forward just as the door swung shut. He smacked into the door and frowned.

"I'm Sealand! Acknowledge me!"

_Belarus_

Belarus stormed up to the door to the library. She kicked it down and stomped on it a couple times. How dare it show some kindness to her Russia by opening for him! She then turned and walked away like nothing happened while people stared at her in confusion and fear.

_Ukraine_

Ukraine was looking for a book, not on anything in particular. She walked up to the door, chest bouncing around like no one's business. As the library came into view the door thing got a nosebleed and promptly died of blood loss.

_Hungary_

Hungary, being the yaoi fan she is, was looking for some books with very, VERY detailed pictures. Placing her hand on the door knob, she jiggled it a little and frowned. She let go, checked to see if it was open and tried again. Frustrated, she pulled a frying pan out I nowhere and beat the hell out of the door before smiling and walking in

_America_

America was looking for something to do when he stumbled upon the library. He had actually never been in one, but decided to be a hero an grace the building with his hero-ness. He burst right in, loudly stating, "I, THE HERO, AM HERE TO MAKE YOUR LIVES MORE INTERESTING!" He was kicked out immediately.

_Poland_

Felix was looking for a book to read to his ponies. They, like, totally needed to be able to read or it would be totally lame. He walked to the library and the door opened for him out of complete and utter confusion on gender.

_Flying mint bunny_

Flying mint bunny floated through the door.

_France_

France was at the library looking for a book on...well...it's France I'm pretty sure you could guess for yourself what he was looking for. He walked up to the door and managed to use his French charm to get the door to open for him.

_Scotland and Atlantis_

_**(As'/N: Atlantis and Scotland are mine and Monique's OCs. We'll probably write a fic with them in it at some point. But basically when Atlantis gets scared she'll blast people with water and Scotland gets blast a LOT.)**_

Scotland was walking to the library one day. She tried turning the door knob several times. The hotheaded nation quickly became frustrated and let out a long string of profanities, scaring little Atlantis who had been passing by. Atlantis raised a large amount of water from a nearby pond and blasted the Scot with it and breaking down the door.

* * *

_**Authors' note:**_

_**C: well guys, that's our first fic. Don't judge us, and if you do, judge Monique not me.**_

_**M: *sighs* Why me?**_

_**C: because you are my chair and why I say goes!**_

_**M: I AM NOT YOUR PET CHAIR!**_

_**C: well what I say still goes!**_

_**M: Not really but I know you're not going to let up so I'm going to stop arguing.**_

_**C: Okays! *sits on you***_

_**M: *sighs* Really? You have to sit on me in out authors' note?**_

_**C: your so BORING**_

_**M: Yeah, yeah whatever...**_

_**C: R&R!**_


End file.
